


Wish For Days Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Best Day/Great Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Park/Parks, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Danny takes time to enjoy the things in life, What happens when they finally relax?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Wish For Days Like This:

*Summary: Adam & Danny takes time to enjoy the things in life, What happens when they finally relax?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was one of the best days of his life, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & his daughter, Grace Williams, spent the day as a family, with his lover, Adam Noshimuri. They had a wonderful time together. The three of them wished that the day didn’t end.

 

They went to the beach, & the park, where they did a lot of fun games, & activities. Grace was loving it all, & it was fun to see it through the eyes of an child. The Couple felt like children themselves, as they were doing it along with her.

 

When they put her to bed, Grace said sleepily, “Thanks, Danno, Thanks, Daddy, It was a great day”, They just kissed her in response, as she settles in, & they went outside to have a beer, Plus, They want to spend some time together.

 

“Are we really gonna have more days like today ?”, The Blond adks, as he looked at his lover. Adam nodded with confidence, “We sure are”, & they shared a kiss, & they enjoyed their evening together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
